User talk:War Clown
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Dark Knight Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Favi Meser. Clown. Here' your request. And here's where you pload it, in case you have forgotten.. XD --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 14:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Dark Knight Wiki:Community Policy. Do with it as you like. If you decide to keep it, however, I suggest protecting it for admins/bureaucrats only. Also: Category:Characters, Category:Protagonists, Category:Antagonists, Category:Locations. That's all for now. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 18:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Could We Chat About Ways of Improving This Wiki? Hello War Clown. Just so you know, Cello left the AC wiki and responsibilites are handed to Vatsa and Sima. If you have the time could you please chat with me on the AC wiki IRC about ways of improving this wiki. Since you live in the Philippines the time I'm available in Filipino time is 2pm-3pm in Filipino time. For me in Australia it's 4pm-5pm. I am a huge fan of Batman! Nightmarizard's Signature won't work Okay Okay. I will accept the admin rights offer. But someone will need bureaucrat rights in order to keep the wiki running. If Nesty is still interested in the wiki, I think she is the best option. [[User:Nightmarizard|'Nightmarizard']] Happy Place 10:02, May 11, 2012 (UTC) User rights War, I know it's not very polite to ask for this, but I would like the bureaucrat rights of this wiki. Since you aren't wikiing anymore (don't think that's an actual verb though) and this wiki does need a crat. You know that I'm good at what I do and that I know how to run a wiki. I'll have a lot of spare time on my hands soon, so I should be able to work my magic here again. Well, just consider it and let me know. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 06:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Portals Portal codes have been added, if you want any changes, leave me a message.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 13:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC) What? "Also, please do not add any speculation and rumors regarding pre-release material about the movie." What are you talking about, Unless you live under a rock or something, you should know that the movie is already out in Theaters. Haven't you heard about the Dark Knight Rises shooting in Aurora, Colorado? The stuff I posted aren't rumors or speculations. I also apologize for deleting some of the info in a few pages but I thought they were unnecessary to the Christopher Nolan film franchise. Oogaman 05:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC)